


An Unexpected Request

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry told her that he and Snape had a request for her, she hadn't expected this. In fact, she never would have guessed that this was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Request

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to StrongHermione for being my wonderful beta, as always. Plaidphoenix, I hope you enjoy!

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she tried to make sense of what Harry had just asked her. "I'm sorry, what?" She shook her head wildly, her curls tumbling about. "Did you just ask me to sleep with your boyfriend?"

Harry flushed, "Well, it sounds awkward when you put it that way..."

Hermione took a deep breath. When Harry told her that he and Snape had a request for her, she hadn't expected this. In fact, she never would have guessed this. "I don't know what to say."

"I know it's awkward, but Severus is a virgin in the sense that he's never been with a woman, and he expressed that he wanted to. You're single, and I know you had a crush on him while we were in school together. Plus, we've been together before so it wouldn’t be awkward on that front. When I suggested asking you, he was agreeable."

She gave Harry a look. "He was? That doesn’t seem very much like him."

Harry laughed. "I think he knew his other option would be Luna."

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh along. While Luna was a really caring, and open, person, Hermione couldn’t imagine them having a threesome together. But her and with Snape and Harry… she couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her spine.

"So? What do you say?" Harry asked, looking at her, a pleading expression on his face. "You can take some time to think it over if you want."

"It just feels weird discussing this without him," Hermione told Harry. "Why didn’t he come? I was under the impression that he'd be meeting with us."

"It's embarrassing for him," Harry said, flushing slightly. "He knows that you would never ridicule him for it, but he'd rather it be unspoken between you both."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "All right," she said with a nod, her stomach churning with both nerves and anticipation. "I'll do it."

Harry's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? You will?"

"Of course," Hermione answered with a laugh. Once she got over the initial shock, she actually wasn’t that opposed to it. Sex with Harry had always been fun, even once he realised he was bi-sexual. Of course they had stopped once he got involved with Snape on a more serious basis. And Harry had been right, she did sport a rather large crush on Snape during their last few years of school. Having a threesome with the two of them would be like living out a schoolgirl fantasy.

"Great, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"So soon?" Hermione asked, arching a brow. "You're certainly a little eager, Harry."

He turned scarlet. "Well, I was just hoping—"

"Yes, tomorrow night is fine," she cut him off, smirking. "So, shall I dress up? Wear some lingerie?"

A dash of lust appeared in Harry's eyes as he nodded. Suddenly, Hermione realised that Harry was looking forward to their little rendezvous more than he was letting on.

* * *

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror. She turned both ways, ensuring that she looked all right. Instead of going for green lingerie as she had initially decided, she chose a midnight blue piece so dark that it almost looked black. She hoped that it would appeal to Severus. 

Dabbing some lip-gloss on her lips, she decided that she was as ready as she'd ever be. She raked her fingers through her hair, fluffing it up to give it a more wild appeal. Summoning her robe, she donned it before heading to the Floo.

"Grimmauld Place!" she shouted, disappearing in a pouf of green smoke. 

Coughing, she stepped out of the Floo into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Expecting Harry, she was surprised to see Severus standing there waiting for her. "Miss Granger," he greeted her with a nod of his head.

Hermione arched a brow at him. "Really? You're still going to refer to me as Miss Granger, even with what we're about to do?" She smiled coyly at him. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, _Professor_."

Severus flushed. "Well, that's a tale for another day." He coughed awkwardly. "Hermione."

She shivered, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. While Severus had been with Harry for a few months, she had not spent much time around him. Her work schedule at St Mungo's typically kept her busy.

"Severus," she whispered softly, suddenly struck by how much she was looking forward to this. Her crush came back in full force. Tentatively at first, but then more confident, she strode across the kitchen, stopping in front of Severus. She peered up at him, surprised to see the longing in his eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

He leant into her touch, exhaling slowly. "Harry will be here soon. He gave me explicit instructions that we did not have to wait for him."

"Then we won't wait," Hermione replied, reaching up and pressing her lips against his. Almost immediately, he opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down closer to her. He pressed himself against her, and she was pleased to feel his hardness pressing against her.

"Severus," she moaned as he moved his lips to her neck. She let out a shriek as he Apparated them without warning to Harry's bedroom. He gave her a small push and she tumbled backwards on the bed. "Wait, I have a question." She nibbled her lower lip.

He laughed, the sound deep and baritone sending chills up her spine. "Of course you have a question. You wouldn’t be Hermione Granger if you didn’t."

"How are you still a virgin? Is it because you knew you were into guys at an early age? Or is it because of Harry's mum?" She continued to worry her lower lip, nervous that she may have overstepped an unspoken boundary.

Severus arched a brow, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "First of all, I'm not gay. Like Harry, I'm more bi-sexual. I've just never had sex with a woman. Part of it was because of Lily, but it was mostly that my life before now has never permitted me to pursue relationships. Harry approached me shortly after the war, as you know, so he was my first relationship." With a gentle push, he pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. His hand traced her collarbone before moving towards the clasp of her robe.

Hermione held her breath as he undid the clasp and carefully removed the robe. A sharp intake of breath let Hermione knew that she made the right choice in lingerie. She smiled at him as his eyes hungrily roamed her body.

"Exquisite," Severus purred, his hands reaching down and cupping her breasts. He gave them a light squeeze. "I'll admit I'm surprised to see that you aren't wearing Slytherin green."

Hermione decided right then and there that she liked this teasing side of Severus. "I knew that you preferred darker colours."

"Indeed, I do." Severus lowered his mouth to her collarbone, nipping and sucking as he kissed his way down to her breasts. He kissed the valley between them, his large nose tickling her perfectly. His hands slid around her body, quickly undoing the clasp and removing her bra. He wasted no time in capturing a nipple is his mouth and sucking on, eliciting a soft moan from Hermione.

She tangled her hands into his hair, surprised to find that it was actually quite soft. His other hand palmed her free breast, the pad of his thumb brushing over her nipple every so often. "Severus," she groaned, already feeling more than ready for him. 

"I see you two didn’t waste any time," a voice said, startling them both.

Hermione quickly relaxed when Severus ignored Harry, moving his mouth to now suck and nibble at her other breast. "Harry," she greeted him. "Why don’t you join us?"

"If it's all right with Severus," Harry said, although he was already starting to undress.

"Get your arse over here," Severus grumbled, sitting up. He began to remove his own clothing, and Hermione figured that since they were getting naked, she might as well too. 

After slipping her knickers off, Hermione let out a small moan when Harry greeted Severus with a hard kiss. She watched with eager eyes, never seeing anything quite so hot. 

Harry nipped at Severus's lower lip before pulling away. He looked at Hermione, a predatory look on his face. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as Severus slid his hand up her thigh. She kissed Harry back passionately, moaning into the kiss as Severus's fingers brushed her clit. 

Severus carefully slid one finger inside her, moving it around experimentally, listening to Hermione's moans. He slowly added another digit, curling them to press against her inner walls. His other hand lightly drew small circles around her clit, teasing her.

"Severus," Hermione panted, her body already tightening. Harry moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot beneath her ear as his hand gently teased her nipple. He gave it a light pinch ever so often. "Gods."

Harry smirked, chuckling slightly. "Just us, love, no gods here."

"Shut up," she teased before letting out a groan. "Faster, Severus."

"Bossy witch," Severus replied, but obliged her request. He moved his fingers quickly, stimulating her perfectly. 

Hermione let out a cry as she came, her inner walls fluttering in pleasure. "Severus, please, I need you!" she cried hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. 

Harry moved to Severus's side, whispering something in his ear that Hermione couldn’t quite catch. He kissed Severus on the lips before moving off the bed.

Severus grasped the base of his cock before aligning himself with her entrance. He pushed inside of her, stopping when he was fully in. He leant forward, tenderly kissing Hermione.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She lifted her hips slightly before lowering them and repeating slowly. "Severus," she moaned, gazing into his dark eyes. "You feel incredible."

He scoffed, "No need to lie for my sake."

Hermione shook her head slightly. She hated seeing that flash of self-hatred in his eyes. "I'm not lying. Gods, please, move." She kissed him. "Fuck me, Severus."

Hesitantly at first, he began to move. He withdrew nearly all the way, before pushing back into her. At her requests of "Harder, faster," he began to move more quickly. He thrust into her, groaning at the sensation.

Hermione watched as Harry stroked his own cock before getting on the bed behind Severus. As he started to prepare his lover, Hermione's thoughts began to wander. While she had never experienced anal before herself, she was curious to see what the experience would do to Severus. Would it change their own pace? An absurd thought of Severus being in the middle of them, like a sandwich, had her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked, pausing in his thrusts as he stared down at her. 

She laughed. "Harry and I are making a Severus sandwich."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you two."

"One moment, Severus," Harry said, before entering Severus from behind. Harry groaned loudly before leaning forward and kissing Severus's neck. "All right, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Severus replied.

Harry began to thrust into Severus, causing him to press deeply into Hermione. She gasped at the sensation, a small burst of envy bubbling up in her. _I want to be in Severus's position someday_ , she thought suddenly. _Perhaps Severus and Harry will be amenable to another tryst_? 

Within a few moments of experimentation, the three of them found a rhythm. A cacophony of moans, gasps, and groans filled the room.

Hermione moved her hips at the right moment, gasping as Severus thrust into her. "Oh, Severus," she groaned. She could feel her body tensing as her second orgasm approached.

"I'm not going to last very long with you two panting and moaning so loudly," Severus grumbled, hissing as Harry thrust into him roughly. 

"Good, cause neither will I."

"Gods!" Hermione cried out, her orgasm hitting her at that moment. Her walls fluttered, gripping his cock as she came. She thrust her hips upwards, spurring on Severus's own orgasm. He came with a low growl, spilling his seed inside of her.

Harry, hearing the moans of his lover and best friend, felt himself harden almost painfully before his sac tightened. He came, his eyes closed as he continued to thrust into Severus's arse. When he finished, he slumped forward, causing Severus to collapse onto Hermione.

A small "oomph" escaped her lips as both Severus and Harry laid atop her. "I can't breathe," she squeaked, trying to slide her body out from under them. Severus got the message, rolling over to slightly squish Harry, who quickly fixed himself.

"That was incredible," Hermione panted, trying to catch her breath. "Gods, I'd love to do it again," she said without thinking. She froze, unsure of what they would say.

"It's up to Severus," Harry quickly said, glancing at his lover.

Severus's gaze raked over them both. "I would be amenable to it."

Hermione beamed. "Really? Because I think I'd enjoy being the one in the middle."

Severus arched a brow. "Would you?"

Hermione flushed before teasing, "Well, I took one of your virginities, Severus, it's only fair that you take one of mine."

He let out a low growl. "I would definitely be agreeable to that." Grasping his wand, he cleaned the three of them off.

"Let's take a short nap, and then maybe we can order in some pizza?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied, already closing her eyes. She snuggled into Severus's side, reaching over him to take Harry's hand. Hermione could definitely see herself being with both Harry and Severus comfortably, she could only hope that they would feel the same way about her.

And if their eagerness to have a repeat affair was any indication, Hermione figured she had a good chance of making this a permanent thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/30759.html)! ♥


End file.
